


Incoming

by ladyshinx



Series: Free! Iwatobi Pokemon Swim Club [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I don't even know anymore, Implied Relationships, M/M, basically iwatobi pokemon swim club, everything is basically the same, except there are pokemon involved, or an attempt at it, or they're together but it's not obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has the patience of a saint, Haruka loves to swim, and so does his Vaporeon. Or in other words: Nothing is different, except now there are Pokémon involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domosaysthings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=domosaysthings).



> I'm pretty sure I used the tag system wrong and abused it, ahaha.
> 
> This entire thing is an AU spawned by my friend Domo and I created after episode 6, and is filled to the brim with stupid headcanons. This is a first fic of mine for this fandom, and on AO3, so please be gentle, and let me know if you find glaring mistakes, as it's unbeta'd, and I wrote it on my iPod.

The air held a certain chill to it that made Makoto glad that he hadn't forgotten his swim club jacket that morning. While the sun still shone with the warmth of summer, the brisk wind carried from the sea was enough to send a shiver through his spine. Sighing as he zipped his jacket up higher, he turned his attention to the pool, and to the person and Pokémon swimming within the water. 

Although the season was shifting, there were still plenty of days remaining before the swim team needed to resort to their winter regimen of jogging, battles, and attempts to use the community swimming pool. 

Everyone else had agreed to end practice earlier than usual, due to the cold, and Rei claiming he had to study for an upcoming exam, and was dragging Nagisa along against his will to do the same. Gou gave the excuse that she had errands to run, and had left with the other two underclassman in tow. Haruka, and his Vaporeon, Splash, however, refused to waste their opportunity to swim, despite the fact the two upperclassmen had their own exams to worry about.

With his uniform pants rolled up, Makoto sat with his feet in the water, his own Vaporeon draped across his lap, head cushioned on Haruka's towel, as they waited for the two swimmers to have their fill. Rubbing his hand down his Pokémon's back, he smiled softly at the soft trill of contentment the action caused. 

"Are you sure you don't want to swim too?" He asked, looking down. Gazing up at him, his Vaporeon let out a small, contented noise, shaking his head in a very clear rejection to the idea, before stretching his legs before him and yawning. Chuckling, Makoto simply reached out and rubbed the fin on top of Vaporeon's head. 

When Makoto touched Vaporeon's fin, however, he noticed a barely there vibration that he had come to know meant that rain was coming. The first few times it had happened, he'd been worried something had been wrong, until a teacher at school had told him that Vaporeon's were very sensitive to the weather, and could sense a rain storm hours before it hit. 

Makoto shifted until Vaporeon moved, and grumbled a complaint, before standing and shaking the water off of his legs. One glance to the sky, and he could see what could only be storm clouds gathering in the distance. 

"Haru, Splash!" He called out, and waited until they turned their attention towards him. "It's getting late, and it looks like it's going to rain soon! We should get going." Beside him, Vaporeon stretched once more and called out in agreement. 

Haruka seemed to acknowledge him, ducking under the water and swimming towards the edge of the pool where he was. Splash, however... was gone from sight. 

Makoto groaned. "Come on, Splash, you know we have to go. Don't do this again!" He waited a few seconds, and vainly hoped she would materialize once more. She didn't. 

"Makoto." He looked down at Haruka, who was in front of him, and holding his hand out, his blue eyes glinting in what seemed like amusement. Smiling, he reached out and helped him out of the water, handing him his towel that Vaporeon had been using as a pillow. 

"Care to help me out here, Haru? Splash doesn't like me very much, it seems." Rubbing his hair out with his towel, Haruka simply snorted in reply before turning back towards the pool. 

"Come on, Splash." Instantly, she was out of the pool and by her trainer's side, shaking herself dry. 

Makoto whined a miserable, "Splaaash, why don't you listen to me?" as Haruka hid his laughter behind the back of his hand.  
\---- 

It had taken Haruka longer than Makoto would have liked to get ready and too long to make Splash leave the shower area. By the time they were heading towards the beach, the rain clouds had blotted out the remains of the sunset bleached sky. 

Makoto made idle chitchat while they walked, pausing in appropriate places to let Haruka reply when needed. Their Vaporeons ran around their legs and away from them onto the sand when they finally made it, chasing and calling to each other in excitement. 

"I hope Splash doesn't try to swim again," Makoto griped, toeing off his shoes and socks, before stepping onto the cool sand, squinting his eyes against the harsh wind. "We need to get home before it rains, and she doesn't seem in a very agreeable mood today." 

"She's only like that with you, Makoto. She listens to me perfectly fine" Haruka reminded him, mimicking his actions and following close behind. "You haven't earned her respect yet." 

"It's been years, though! How can I even do that?" Makoto complained, searching the choppy waves for the familiar blue of his Wailmer. "Are you sure that's it?" 

Haruka nodded, watching as Splash pinned Vaporeon to the ground, pushing his head into the sand as she refused to let him up. "You haven't learned how to make her favorite Poffins or PokéPuffs. Splash still holds a grudge over your last attempt. You almost poisoned her. " 

Makoto's astonished cry of "They weren't that bad!" was lost over the loud cry of his Wailmer, who had pulled himself as close to shore as possible. Rolling up his pant legs, and handing Haruka his shoes, Makoto waded into the surf to greet him, rubbing his head and feeding him one of Haruka's home made PokéPuffs he kept in his bag. 

Wailmer sprayed a water mist at Makoto, who laughed and covered his face. "Ah, I'm sorry we were late, but we're gonna head home now, okay?" Wailmer nodded in reply, blowing more mist, before Makoto recalled him into his PokéBall. 

"After we study," Makoto said, knocking the water from his feet as he joined Haruka back on dry land, and reclaimed his shoes, "you need to teach me how to get on Splash's good si- Splash, let your brother go, you're making him eat sand!" 

By the time they managed to get Splash to let Vaporeon go, and clean the sand off their feet before putting their shoes back on, they were only halfway home before the rain began to drizzle down. They ended up running the rest of the way, laughing as they raced their Vaporeons, and just barely made it before it began to downpour.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold, but not cold enough for Haruka to continue swimming.  
> Makoto still couldn't cook anything at the end of the fic, and Haruka refused to even let Splash try them.
> 
> Quick hashing of headcanons: Haruka makes pokepuffs, poffins, and pokeblocks for everyone's Pokemon, and Makoto still can't cook in any AU. They both own Vaporeons, that are siblings. Makoto's Vaporeon is a boy and Haruka's, a girl, who he nicknamed Splash. Makoto feels guilty about keeping Wailmer in a PokeBall all day, so he lets him go swim in the ocean while they're at school, and pick him up after practice. Haruka also owns a Lanturn, and Makoto a Corsala, but they're both not in this fic (and are probably at home for the day). 
> 
> According to Bulbapedia, Vaporeon has the ability to disappear and become water, basically, and are sensitive to rain and when their fins vibrate, it's sure to rain in a few hours. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to send me an ask at ladyshinx.tumblr.com


End file.
